


[团兵]猫腻

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 埃尔文变成猫了。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Kudos: 35





	[团兵]猫腻

好大。

好大的猫。

利威尔盯着面前的橘猫，内心充满迷惑，理论上兵团里没人有心思养宠物，还养得这么壮硕。说是野猫，也不太像，这副尊容还能正常捕食吗，看起来都快要挪不动了。于是他想到，这可能是人变的。不然无法解释为什么一只从没见过的猫会凭空出现在自己房间。

巨人都可以是人类变的，猫为什么不能。这个世界净是常理难以解释的事情，巨人会潜伏在城墙内围，巨人也会埋在高墙之中，巨人甚至会是你的下属。相比之下，你房间里的一只巨猫，是你周围的某人变化而来的，倒也不算什么稀奇事了。

他刚从团长办公室出来，埃尔文不在，不知道上哪去了，文件搁在桌上。对于团长大人来说，假期好像是空头支票，他永远都有事情可忙。利威尔环顾四周，又仔细看了看办公桌上的物件。文件批到一半，笔滚落在地上，桌上有可疑的动物毛发。他挑了挑眉，决定回自己房间看看。

然后他看到了猫。

——好吧，看起来埃尔文也没在这，除非这就是埃尔文。利威尔摇了摇头，想什么呢你。

总而言之，先看看猫。缓步上前，利威尔无声观察着，猫正赖在他的枕头上，不知道是假寐还是真睡。利威尔伸出手，轻轻地挠了挠人家。很厚实的猫，又肉，又软。尽管霸占了自己的床铺，但利威尔奇异地没法对这只猫生起气来，奇怪的猫。

小偷猫渐渐醒转过来。

啊。吵醒它了。他下意识地弹跳开来，离开了床沿，在心里懊丧了一句。

小偷猫睁开眼睛，清醒过来后，它迅捷地翻转身，凌厉地盯着利威尔。危机意识很好，但我并不是想伤害你，利威尔想表示友好，但说实话，他不太擅长这种事情。摊开两手，给猫看自己没有武器之后，对方渐渐缓和了紧绷的身体。

利威尔还想再表示什么，猫倒是反应快，跳下了床，窜了出去。

走掉了。

结果埃尔文也没找到，利威尔叹了口气，看来剩下的文件得自己去批了，有些快到提交日期了。他时常觉得埃尔文的工作效率堪称恐怖，他是怎么做到同时完成兵团财政来源扩张，战术布局，文书交接等多项任务的。还好今天只是暂时代笔，长时间做这个自己可受不了，他走回办公室，呼出一口气，刚捡起笔，坐下，准备开始将注意力投入到纸面上——

不知何时，猫又出现了。

它灵巧地爬上了桌子，气定神闲，四肢一张，肚皮一沉，趴在了文件上。尾巴甩了甩，脑袋正对着利威尔。怎么说呢，由于猫实在有一点点胖，现在文件已经被它掩埋了，利威尔目前暂时是工作不了了。不要批文件，要陪我玩，大概是这样的意思吧。

……？猫也成精了，还是……？利威尔深沉地思考了一下，觉得自己原来的推测还是很有道理的。脑内还原了一下当时的情景，工作中的埃尔文突然不明原因地变成了猫，没有了人类的理性，出于本能地开始翘班，大白天睡懒觉。

至于刚刚放松警惕，大约也是认出了熟悉的气息。而现在的情况则是，找亲近的人玩，吸引对方的注意力。当然这种行为通常也被称为，搞破坏。

毕竟今天其实是假期，不用那么紧张工作的事情。利威尔把笔放好，微微倾下身去。猫没有躲，也没有藏，用无邪的眼神仰头看着自己。于是他轻轻环住了巨大的猫。

再多依赖我一点，也没有关系。


End file.
